The present disclosure relates to an OCT motion contrast data acquisition method and an optical coherence tomography device for obtaining motion contrast data of a test subject.
In recent years, a device for obtaining motion contrast by applying an OCT technique has been proposed (for example, see JP-A-2015-131107).